Hypertension is the most common risk factor for cardiovascular disease, and is considered as the leading cause of death in many developed countries. Hypertension, the most is usually defined as high blood pressure. A combination of genetic and environmental factors contribute to the development of hypertension. The therapeutic class of antihypertensive drugs comprises calcium channel blocking agents (e.g. Nifedipine (Adalat®, Procardia®), verapamil (Calan®, Isoptin®) and diltiazem (Cardizem®), netrendipine or amlodipine) that, inhibit the movement of ionic calcium across the cell membrane and thus reduces the force of contraction of muscles of the heart and arteries. The class also comprise peripheral vasodilators such as hydralazine (Apresoline®), isoxuprine (Vasodilan®), and minoxidil (Loniten®) that act by relaxing blood vessels. There are also several groups of drugs which act by reducing adrenergic nerve stimulation, the excitatory nerve stimulation that causes contraction of the muscles in the arteries, veins and heart. These drugs include the beta-adrenergic blockers (“beta blockers”) and alpha/beta adrenergic blockers. Beta blockers include propranolol (Inderal®), atenolol (Tenomiin®), and pindolol (Visken®). Alpha/beta adrenergic blockers include labetolol (Normodyne®, Trandate®) and carvedilol (Coreg®). Angiotensin-converting enzyme (“ACE”) inhibitors act by inhibiting the production of angiotensin II, a substance that both induces constriction of blood vessels and retention of sodium, which leads to water retention and increased blood volume. There are many ACE inhibitors including captopril (Capoten®), benazepril (Lotensin®), enalapril (Vasotec®), and quinapril (Acupril®). The angiotensin II receptor agonists, losartan (Cozaar®), candesartan (Atacand®), irbesartan (Avapro®), telmisartan (Micardis®), valsartan (Diovan®) and eprosartan (Teveten®) directly inhibit the effects of angiotensin II rather than blocking its production (like the ACE inhibitors). In addition to these drugs, other classes of drugs have been used to lower blood pressure, most notably the thiazide diuretics. These include hydrochlorothiazide (Hydrodiuril®, Esidrex®), indapamide (Lozol®), polythiazide (Renese®), and hydroflumethiazide (Diucardin®). However the limited successful treatment of hypertension is limited by a relatively small number of therapeutic targets for blood pressure regulation. The present invention fulfils this need by providing a new therapeutic target for the treatment of hypertension.